Conventional skateboards include a foot board having front and rear under carriages mounted thereon supporting front and rear axles. Two front wheels are mounted on opposite ends of the front axle respectively and two rear wheels are mounted on opposite ends of the rear axle respectively.
When the skateboard passes over small bumps or stones, its operation can become unstable, particularly if the amplitude or raising of the skateboard as a consequence of one or both wheels passing over the bump is large. As is known to those versed in the art, the under carriage mounting for the front and rear axles is such that tilting of the skateboard on one side or the other causes the wheels to toe inwardly in a direction to cause the skateboard to execute a turn in the direction of the tilt. In such a turn, one skateboard wheel is at a different level than the other relative to the underside surface of the board. It will thus be appreciated that should the skateboard pass over a small bump such that only one wheel engages the bump while on a straight line course, inadvertent turning of the skateboard can result.
Any means whereby the effective amplitude of bumps encountered by the skateboard can be decreased would thus constitute a great improvement in overall skateboard operation.